Social Justice Song
"Social Justice Song" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his third studio album, Provoke Habit. The song is heavily critical of "social justice warriors." Louis is ashamed of the song. Lyrics What does it take to be a hero? Does is take commitment and empathy? Can I go out of my way to help people? Or just put on a fake mask? You know it's a problem when They strike you down to lift you up Break your bone to produce dust Then point a finger and get offended at everything It's an issue if you don't know how to cry Manufacture emotion from a fucking child Then tell me that I'm not special And I don't deserve to live, well fuck you Do I need something to believe in? Like my own gender and my skin? My sexuality is too normal I'm just an asshole, I guess You know it's a problem when They strike you down to lift you up Break your bone to produce dust Then point a finger and get offended at everything It's an issue if you don't know how to cry Manufacture emotion from a fucking child Then tell me that I'm not special And I don't deserve to live, well fuck you Just fuck you I wish that I was a bit different Maybe then I could finally fit in It's quite the crime just to be simple 'Cause I'm treated normally You know it's a problem when They strike you down to lift you up Break your bone to produce dust Then point a finger and get offended at everything It's an issue if you don't know how to cry Manufacture emotion from a fucking child Then tell me that I'm not special And I don't deserve to live, well fuck you Just fuck you It sure is hard hating on others 'Cause that's totally what I always do I'll tell you what I've recently noticed So come in close for a little secret Nobody wants to be alone Not you, nor me, nor him, nor her So you know it's a problem when They strike you down to lift you up Break your bone to produce dust Then point a finger and get offended at everything It's an issue if you don't know how to cry Manufacture emotion from a fucking child Then tell me that I'm not special And I don't deserve to live, well fuck you Just fuck you Yeah, fuck you Fuck you Oh, fuck you Just fuck you Fuck you and your warriors Yeah, fuck you Fuck you They strike you down to lift you up Break your bone to produce dust Then point a finger and get offended at everything It's an issue if you don't know how to cry Manufacture emotion from a fucking child Then tell me that I'm not special And I don't deserve to live, well fuck you Just fuck you Yeah, fuck you Fuck you Yeah, fuck you Just fuck you Yeah, fuck you Fuck you Just fuck you Category:Songs